


Late night help

by accio_chris



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Kurt saved Blaine's life. Or at least, Blaine's bladder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night help

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this one. It's late, sure, but this one was stuck in my head for weeks now. So, yeah, enjoy ;)

Kurt was about to turn off his lights and go to bed, when he heard the knocking on his door. He looked at the clock.

_10:14pm_.

He considered to ignore it – after all, at this time it could be someone drunk out of their ass or even worse, a serial killer or something – when the knocking became more urgent.  Taking the first weapon-like think he could find, a thick book he was reading, Kurt opened the doors.

On the other side, out on the hall was standing his neighbour. His very handsome neighbour. The one Kurt’s been crushing on since the moment they met in the lift three months ago. But except quick “good morning” while passing, they didn’t talked once.

Actually, Kurt noticed, the guy wasn’t standing on the hallway. He was stepping from foot to foot, with rather painful expression on his handsome face. Before Kurt could react, the guy spoke.

‘Um, hi. I’m Blaine. I know it’s late and it’s totally weird, but please, please can I use your toilet? I’ll explain you everything, but I can’t hold it any longer… I really need to pee. Like, really. Please?’

The man, Blaine, was looking completely uncomfortable at this point, basically hopping in front of Kurt. Mentally face palming himself for prolonging this man’s suffering, he opened the doors wider,

‘First door on the left’ he said, moving on a side. Blaine run into bathroom, yelling a ‘thank you’ on his way.

Standing a bit dazzled, with the front door still open, Kurt could hear Blaine groaning ‘Oh my God, how good’ from behind the door. When he heard the toilet being flushed, he quickly closed the doors and went into kitchen. He didn’t want to come out as a creep who eavesdrops other people pee. Moment later, Blaine stood in the kitchen, looking more at ease, but in the same time totally embarrassed.

‘So, um. Thank you?’ Blaine scratched his neck, blushing. ‘And about this explanation…’

‘Do you want something to drink?’ Kurt asked before he could stop himself. His neighbour was so adorable. He wanted him here forever.

‘Oh, no. No drinking for me. It’s what got me into this situation in the first place. Not that it’s something bad, being here. With you. I mean, I drank too much, and my roommate was taking one of her really long showers and… I thought I could wait, but yeah, I really need to pee and…’

See? Adorable.

‘Hey, relax. Breathe. I totally understand. I’ve roomed with a girl for almost four years, I know how they can be.’ He made a ‘have a sit’ gesture with his hand, while filling a glass with water. ‘If you’re drunk, that should help.’

‘I’m not drunk. Tipsy, maybe? Definitely tired.’ Blaine took a sip of his water, and for the first time, really looked at Kurt. Blushing, he emptied his glass and stood up. He walked to the door, and before he opened it, he looked at Kurt one more time.

‘I feel like I should thank you properly.  Maybe with some good coffee?’ He asked, biting his bottom lip. Kurt smiled widely, not so subtly checking Blaine out. When he met his eyes, he winked at him.

‘It’s a date.’


End file.
